


Because of Louis Tomlinson's Arse

by AggressiveStress



Series: Larry Stylinson One-Shots [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Clumsy!Harry, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, One Shot, Twink!Louis, Uni AU, Uni student!Harry, beanie!louis, descriptive kissing, fun kissing, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, uni - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AggressiveStress/pseuds/AggressiveStress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One in which Harry is a clumsy Uni student that first sees Louis leaning over, picking up his things with his arse very prominent. Harry then falls down the stairs and Louis- wearing a nice little beanie- helps him back to his feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because of Louis Tomlinson's Arse

He was late. He knew he was late but he refused to believe it completely until he saw the shut door that wouldn’t open no matter how much he begged and pleaded; he knew begging wouldn’t work from experience. On many occasions, he had sat outside the door to his class and begged his professor to let him in _just this once_ but he never let him in- never took pity on the boy that had a weakness for tea. He knew he shouldn’t have stopped at that coffee shop this morning for the tea that was just calling his name. If he would’ve just driven past with all of the other drivers that morning then he wouldn’t be practically running down a hallway that seemed to just get longer and longer with every step he took.

Even though he was power-walking as fast as humanly possible, Louis’ legs weren’t nearly long enough to launch him down the hall like he would hope they would. His legs were burning because of all the exercise getting to one class required. Not to mention he still had to climb the stairs now that the elevators had been blocked off and banned to all students due to technical difficulties. Technical difficulties such as a first year girl having a panic attack in the confinements of the elevator between level one and level three, and now the Uni was being extra careful that it didn’t happen again. Amidst everything else, Louis had to juggle his books in his arms while also trying not to trip pathetically over nothing.

“ _Dammit_ ,” he muttered when he pushed on the stairwell door and found that it just wouldn’t budge open. He tried again, shifting his books around in his arms to try and use both hands, but it was too heavy for him to open with the books in his arms. Before he could neatly set the books on the ground, the books shifted just so and suddenly scattered from his arms.

The long string of curse words that flew from his mouth seemed a little too extreme, but Louis was so _done_ with being this small. If his legs were longer, he could walk faster and his strides would be much longer. If his arms were longer, he could juggle his books and open the heavy door with a free hand. If he was taller, people wouldn’t constantly ruffle his hair and look down on him like he was still a tike. Even his ex-girlfriend had avoided wearing any shoes other than flats around him because that’s just how short he is. It was embarrassing- especially when other people say it’s _cute_ and _endearing_. He dropped to his knees, shifting the beanie that threatened to fall off of his head when he did so; there were papers everywhere.

He started stacking his papers messily, shoving them into random folders and promising himself that he’d reorganize when he got back to his flat, but he knew that was a lie. Knew he’d get back to his flat, fall face-first on his bed, and sleep until the class he had to go to the class he scheduled that afternoon. Until then, he knew he missed his class and he was bitter. Hopefully, he could go through the rest of his day without anything happening, but of course that wasn’t possible. A loud bang made Louis drop his papers and they scattered across the floor once again; he groaned and looked up, ready to snap at the maker of the noise. Horror movies and killers be damned, Louis was about ready to give even a serial killer a peace of his mind.

But it wasn’t a serial killer- far from it, actually. A younger student was laying on the ground from where he had tripped and fallen down the last five stairs; Louis had to place a hand over his mouth to muffle his laughs. Messy, curly hair was wild around the boys’ face, his eyes squeezed shut in both slight pain and embarrassment. His cheeks were apple red and Louis couldn’t tell if it was because of the sting of cold outside or if the boy was just blushing. Either way, the boy looked extremely new to this school with his too-big sweatshirt that had some questionable stains and rips, too-tight black jeans, and the black t-shirt he wore under the sweatshirt should definitely not have that low of a cut; it almost like a girls’ shirt when Louis stared long enough.

“Oops,” the boy grumbled under his breath.

“Hi... Um,” Louis cleared his throat awkwardly, “Are you alright?”

The boy didn’t open his eyes but his red cheeks did grow darker, “Yeah,” his lips barely moved.

Louis pressed a hand to his mouth, chuckling a bit. The boy was pretty, if he was being honest, very pretty, really. Four seconds ago, Louis was ready to bite this person’s head off, but the boy seemed to already be having a bad day and he seemed like he was embarrassed enough and Louis yelling at him would probably only make it a lot worse. Louis focused on gathering his papers once again, “How did you manage to fall down five stairs, mate?”

“Distracted,” the boys’ cheeks got even darker if that was possible.

Louis couldn’t decide on whether the boy was talking about him or some other distraction- he chose not to ask. Mentally, he hoped he was the distraction. “You want some help then?” Louis got back on his feet once all of his papers were straight enough for him to hold in one arm.

The boy finally opened his eyes and emerald green met ocean blue; Louis swallowed harshly and looked away first. “Um, no, I got it,” the boy pushed his body up with his hands and stumbled to get back on his feet, steadying himself with a hand on the wall. Louis had to look up at the boy, but that was nothing unusual; he once met a fifteen-year-old that was taller than him. Worst part was it was his ex-girlfriend’s little brother and it was humiliating no matter how much said girlfriend kept telling him that it was _cute_.

“Shouldn’t you be in class?” Louis shifted his books, a few stray papers threatening to fall.

“I dunno,” the boy shifted his gaze to a wall almost nervously, “Shouldn’t _you_ be in class?”

“Not anymore. I’m late.”

“Well, I’m late now,” the boy chuckled lightly. “Sorry, I’m Harry.”

Louis raised an eyebrow at the light-hearted apology, but decided not to question that, either. “Louis,” he replied, “First year?”

“That easy to tell?” Harry looked down at himself.

“When you’ve been here four years, yeah it’s pretty easy to tell.”

“Oh,” Harry blushed (this time, Louis was sure it was a blush and not the cold). “Sorry... for making you drop your papers, I mean. I saw you picking, uh, them up and then I just kinda slipped because you, uh, you scared me and yeah...” he stuttered, looking anywhere but at Louis; Louis thought it was cute, quite honestly.

 _Ask him out_ , Louis’ mind insisted. He shoved the voice away; no need to scare Harry away so quickly.

“No big deal, lad,” Louis insisted. “Was gonna end up dropping them again anyway.”

Harry laughed half-heartedly, then frowned, “But I made you late...” _Ask him_ , his mind persisted.

“I was late half an hour ago. You didn’t do anything. Really.”

“Oh, okay.” Harry bit his lip; dammit Louis wanted to bite that lip himself. This was absolute torture; he had to do something about it. Anything before the boy rushed off to get to another class or something like that. “So, uh, do you live on campus?”

“Do you want to go get a coffee?” Louis finally blurted out, almost slapping a hand over his mouth like a child when they say something they shouldn’t. “I mean, like, not right now. Obviously, we’ve both got classes we need to get to, but, like... Maybe tomorrow we could sit down and talk with some coffee or some tea or a scone or something.” Louis babbled, and it was him blushing this time.

Harry looked more shocked than anything, “Are- are you asking me out?”

Louis coughed, “Um, yeah... pretty much.”

“Then yes, yeah, definitely, um, yeah,” Harry stuttered out quickly as if Louis would suddenly change his mind.

“Why do you look so shocked?”

“I just didn’t think you were, um... yeah.”

Louis smiled and shifted around in his bag until he found a pen. He held it out to Harry, “Give me your number, yeah?” Harry blushed again and gently took Louis’ wrist, pulling his hand close so Harry could write his number on the back of Louis’ hand. “I’ll text you tonight?” Louis trailed off, making sure Harry wouldn’t be busy or if he didn’t want interruptions that night.

“That’d be great,” Harry nodded, blush still present but a smile lifting his mouth.

“Great,” Louis hugged his stuff tighter to his chest, “You should probably try to make it to the end of your class, your professor might let you in because you’re first year.”

Harry sighed, groaned, “Fine.”

Louis laughed, “I’ll talk to you later, Harry,” and he didn’t leave the stairwell until Harry was out the door.

*~*~*~*~*~*

That night, Louis found himself texting Harry until it was two in the morning and he had a class in six hours so he said goodnight. The next day, Louis went to his morning class and then he met Harry at the coffee shop Louis usually dropped by in the mornings, the same one that made him late. Louis almost thanked the brick walls for making him late the day before, but he decided he didn’t want to get looks claiming he was crazy that early in the morning. Harry wasn’t there yet since his class would be going on for another half hour, so Louis ordered his usual- Yorkshire tea and a blueberry scone. He sat at his usual booth, sipping at his tea and idly texting his best mate and roommate, Liam, until someone slid into the booth across from him.

“Harry,” Louis smiled, stopping mid-text and putting his phone face-down on the table.

“Good morning, Lou,” Harry basically chirped, reaching out to tug on Louis’ beanie. Louis squeaked and pulled it back over his hair, “I’ve never seen you without a beanie.”

“It’s been two days,” Louis laughs.

“Hope I’ll be able to see you without one soon,” Harry folded his hands on the tabletop politely. Louis tried not to take notice about how big Harry’s hands are, one basically hiding inside the other. It was a wonder thinking about what those hands must be able to do; Louis looked up and watched Harry’s mouth when he spoke again, “How was your class?”

Clearing his throat, Louis tore his gaze to Harry’s eyes since that was probably the safest place to look at. “It was fine, I suppose. Professor’s an asshole but that’s the class I have with Zayn. He’s the boyfriend of my roommate,” Louis clarified, “The longest one Liam has managed to keep.”

Harry nodded, “Zayn Malik, yeah? Heard about him over the campus. Heard a girl saying she wished he was straight.” Louis snorted.

“That won’t be happenin’. He and Liam are smitten. Extremely smitten, really.”

“That’s good,” Harry smiled, eyeing Louis’ tea and half-eaten scone. “I see you already ordered.”

Louis shrugged, “I wasn’t going to let you try and buy my breakfast.”

“But we made a deal,” Harry whined, pouting.

“A deal that didn’t need to be made, young Harold. I’m telling you that it wasn’t your fault I was late to class, but you still don’t believe me for whatever reason that’s made it’s way into your curly brain.” Harry huffed slightly, playfully.

“Just because my hair’s curly it doesn’t mean my _brain_ is curly.”

Louis grinned, “I beg to differ, Curly.”

Harry rolled his eyes but he was smiling, “What kind of tea is that?”

“Yorkshire. One sugar and a teaspoon of milk,” Louis answered, taking a sip of the concoction.

“You sound like an American girl wearing Uggs and constantly on her iPhone with Instagram.”

Louis stuck his tongue out, “You want to try?” Harry shrugged indifferently and took the drink, but he was mentally filing away Louis’ tea preferences for later. Maybe it was weird, but Harry had a feeling it would come in handy some day. He took a sip and then wrinkled up his nose, passing it back. “What?” Louis laughed at Harry’s expression.

“Too bitter,” Harry proclaims, “Needs more sugar.”

“Maybe in _your_ opinion. In my opinion, it’s close to perfect.”

“Maybe it would be perfect with more sugar.”

“Shush up, Harold. Instead of insulting me on my tea preferences, here,” he pulled a few pounds out of his wallet and slid them across the table to Harry, “go get a coffee or tea or something.”

Harry shook his head, “No. I’m going to pay for my own.

Before he could get up and go to the counter, leaving Louis’ money, Louis grabbed Harry’s arm to keep him from walking. Louis was frowning, “It’s not a date if I don’t pay for you, Harry. Come on. Please let me pay this time and you can pay the next time.” Louis whined, tugging on the too-big sweatshirt Harry was sporting.

“There’s gonna be a next time?” the smile growing on Harry’s face made Louis smile, too.

“Of course,” he said simply, “ _if_ you do what I say and use my money to buy a drink and maybe a scone, too.” Harry stared back at him for a full thirty seconds before he took the money off the table and went to the counter, muttering under his breath about how this better not become a thing where Louis is always paying. Harry was _not_ going to be the girl in this relationship.

*~*~*~*~*~*

“Harry is definitely the girl in our relationship,” Louis said a week later, sitting down at the table with Liam and Zayn for dinner. It was Friday, the night when he sat down with Liam and Zayn with some takeout so they could talk about their weeks. Liam already knew of Harry, of course, since he had come home quite a few times to find Louis and Harry cuddling on their couch and watching some cheesy romance comedy- always Harry’s choice.

Zayn laughed, “Are you sure about that, Lou? You’ve always seemed like the type to be the girl, if you ask me.”

“Yeah, well no one asked you, Zaynie-poo.”

“Hey,” Zayn held up his hands in mock-surrender, “just stating my opinion. No need to get sassy.”

“There is always a reason to get sassy, dear Zayn.”

Liam chuckled, starting to unpack the Chinese takeout- it had been Zayn’s turn to pick where they ordered from. “Lou, does _Harry_ know that he’s the girl?” Zayn looked at Louis, too, interested in what the elder man had to day.

“I’m sure he does,” Louis shrugged. “It’s not that hard to figure out.”

“When’s your next date?” Zayn asked.

“Tomorrow night. We’re going to watch some movies and eat some takeaway, but the difference from our weekly movie nights is that Harry’s going to spend the night.”

“Should I sleep at Zayn’s?” Liam chimed in, stuffing some noodles into his mouth.

Louis rolled his eyes, “Not _that_ kind of spend the night, Liam. I mean, the two of us haven’t even really kissed except for the goodnight kisses.” Zayn snorted loudly, and Louis threw the closest pillow at his “perfect” hair. Zayn threw up his hands in a desperate attempt to rekindle the swoop that was once in his hair. “Shut up, Zayn. I’m sorry that we aren’t you and Liam, who snogged the second day you met each other.”

“I’m not saying you should be,” Zayn defended himself. “Don’t you think he’ll think it’s weird you haven’t kiss him yet, though? It’s been a week, Lou.” Giving up on his hair, Zayn went back to eating. Louis twisted his noodles around with his chopsticks, staring at the long strands for a second then he rolled his eyes.

“You’re acting like it’s been a month. Jeez, maybe I want to actually have a _normal_ relationship with this one. One where we aren’t constantly snogging just because we’d rather snog than actually _talk_. Besides, why do I have to be the one to kiss him?”

Zayn gives Louis a hard look, “Because the guy in the relationship always makes the first move.”

“I’d kiss him soon if I were you,” Liam added in. “He’s going to start wondering why you haven’t.”

“That’s the exact same thing that I said!” Zayn cried.

Liam shrugged, “But when does Louis ever listen to _you_?”

*~*~*~*~*~*

“Why hasn’t he kissed me yet?” Harry stressed, throwing his head back and staring intently at the ceiling of his dorm.

“I thought you said you have kissed,” Niall turned in his desk chair to look at Harry.

“On the _cheek_ , and like a little peck here and there,” Harry frowned. “Do you think there’s something wrong? Like, maybe Louis changed his mind and he doesn’t want to date a freshman anymore.” He sat up and ran his fingers through his tangled curls, getting deeper and deeper into his doubtful thoughts.

There could be so many reasons that Louis hadn’t properly snogged him yet, and Harry hated being this doubtful. He went back to the dates they went on in the past. The picnic by the pond with Harry’s elder sister, who Louis immediately got along with as she told Louis about Harry’s embarrassing childhood stories. Then there was the dance at the local tea room where couples of all kinds came and just danced, mingled, and drank the entire night; Louis and Harry had been welcomed into the dance with open arms. All of those movie dates with the buttery popcorn, holding hands in the bowl, and sharing soda; all of those cheesy, classical romance movie dates that could’ve ended with snogging but didn’t. They met every morning after their morning classes for tea in that cafe, too.

Harry frowned; why would Louis keep him around this long if he didn’t even want to snog him?

Niall eventually got to his feet and slapped Harry’s cheek. Harry realed back, shocked and slightly pissed with his cheek reddening quickly; Niall huffed, “Stop complaining to me, mate. I’ve been hearing about this for the past three hours. What the hell are you still doing here? Go to his place, snog the fucking life out of him, and then come home in the morning happy and thankful that I gave you this great advice.”

Harry touched his red cheek, “You’re very violent."

“I’m Irish, it’s in our nature. Now _go_.”

“I can’t.”

“ _Why the bloody hell not?_ Unless you want to see me and a friend getting it on- as you put it- in the next hour, I suggest you get out of here.”

“But we didn’t _plan_ anything, Ni.”

Niall stared at Harry in utter disbelief, “Didn’t plan some- Are you _kidding_ me? Jesus _Christ_ Harry. You are such a bloody fool. The boy is completely smitten with you and you’re obviously head over fucking heels for the boy I haven’t even _met_ yet. You don’t need to plan something. You’re on drop-by status, Harry. You said it yourself that this Louis fellow told you to drop by whenever you want, so go use it to your advantage.”

“You aren’t very nice when you’re giving advice...”

“Yeah, well I’m also sexually frustrated and have been for the past week so I suggest you _get out_.”

Harry huffed, “Fine, fine, I’m going,” he insisted. Niall grinned and went back to his desk, saying something about being good with advice.

Slipping on his shoes quickly, Harry got to his feet as fast as he could without stumbling over his long, gangly legs. He slips on his jacket, grabs his keys and wallet, and then he leaves the dorm room with a nervous gait. It was chilly outside, his cheeks stung by the cold winds that blew over the Uni square. The flat Louis shared with Liam, his roommate, was only just around the corner. He had been there enough to be able to walk there with his eyes shut if he wanted; it just seemed more logical for him to keep his eyes open instead of running into something or someone. Louis’ flat was among multiple others, his one of the flats that was still decorated with Christmas items including the lights that were still strung up. Taking a deep breath, Harry walked up the snow-covered steps and hesitantly knocked three times on the dark green door.

“Louis!” someone yelled from inside, “Can you get that?!”

“Playing FIFA! Get your boyfriend to do it!” Harry heard Louis scream back.

The first person Harry could hear was Liam then shouted, “Zayn?! Can you get the door?!” There was no answer for a second so Liam yelled again, “ZAYN?!” Harry laughed to himself, but he was also starting to shiver with the wind still whipping through his curls. Snow was soaking through his cheap converse, wetting his socks and Harry could swear he was losing feeling in his toes. He shuddered- his jacket wasn’t really a source of warmth.

“Fuck it!” Louis exclaimed and yelled, “Come in because we’re all too lazy to get up!”

Harry hesitated for a second, but then he took a breath in and focused on replaying Niall’s words in his head as he pushed open the door. Liam called, “Louis, it could be a murderer!”

Since Louis was still focused on his game of FIFA, Harry snuck up behind the couch he was settled on. Louis opened his mouth to reply, but then Harry was there, smacking the control from his hands and tackling the elder man onto the couch. Louis gasped, his eyes flying open and Harry grinned, pressing a finger to his mouth to keep him quiet. Nodding frantically, Louis grabbed Harry by the back of his neck and dragged him in for a frantic kiss that had been postponed for far too long. Louis took control of the kiss, opening Harry’s mouth and tasting everything that was just _Harry_. It intoxicated him, made him drown in everything that was Harry- perfect, clumsy Harry that he couldn’t get enough of. The Harry that fell down some stairs when he saw Louis’ bum and feathery hair and perfect crystal blue eyes.

“Lou? Are you being killed?” Liam called from the kitchen, only half joking.

Harry attached his lips to Louis’ neck, biting into the skin and making Louis moan loudly. Louis hit Harry on the chest, “Asshole,” he breathed, but his eyes fluttered shut a second later. Harry grinned, kissing up Louis’ neck and over his jaw before pressing their lips together again. Louis tangled his fingers in Harry’s curls, unaware of Harry gently tugging off Louis’ beanie and carding his fingers through the silky strands underneath.

“Love your hair,” Harry said into Louis’ mouth, loving the taste of Yorkshire tea on the boys’ tongue.

“Shuddup, twat,” Louis laughed, trying to shift their position until they suddenly fell off the couch. “Shit!”

Liam came running into the room, “What?! What happened?! Where’s the killer?!”

Harry scrambled off of Louis’ lap, cheeks bright red and lips swollen. Louis cheekily grinned, marvelling his work done on Harry and then calmly looking to his best mate. “No killer here, LiLi. Although I haven’t the faintest idea on why a killer would _knock_ first,” Louis raised an eyebrow at Liam, who flushed a little until Harry spoke.

“So that way you would answer the door and be caught off guard when someone hits you as soon as the door opens that way they’ll have a better chance at tackling you while you’re in shock.”

“You’re supposed to be on _my_ side,” Louis grumbles. Harry shrugged, smiling innocently.

“I’m going to bed,” Liam salutes the two boys mockingly before he goes upstairs where Zayn is probably waiting for him.

Louis looks back at Harry and smiles, “Wanna watch a movie?”

“Ye-yes,” Harry stumbles and wobbles to his feet.

“Aw, did I make little Hazza weak in the knees?”

“Would you just pick a movie?"

“Are you blushing?! That’s so cute!”

“ _Lou_.”

“ _Hazza_.”

“ _Boobear_.” Louis mentally cursed himself for letting Harry meet his mum on Skype a few days before; she had called him that ungodly nickname. Harry had been milking the name ever since.

“ _Sunshine_.”

Before Harry could retaliate, Louis grabbed him by the front of his coat and pulled him into a smashing kiss- literally. Harry gripped Louis’ waist, figuring that was the most appropriate place to place his hands. Louis pushed his hands underneath Harry’s coat, shoving the piece of clothing off of Harry’s shoulders along with his scarf and the hoodie he was wearing underneath the coat. Once the pesky pieces of clothing were off, Louis pulled away and went to look for a movie as if nothing happened. Harry stood in the middle of the living room, ogling Louis’ bum while also trying to make sense of what just happened. After a second, Harry shook his head and started to walk to the couch when he tripped over his own coat and fell to the floor.

“Oops,” he mumbled into the scratchy carpet of Louis’ living room. He heard the loud laughter of Louis, who got down on his knees next to Harry’s body and he pushed to get Harry on his back.

“Hi,” Louis laughed, putting his forehead on Harry’s stomach and just laughing until tears were rolling down his cheeks. “Oh, God. Harry you’re shit at walking, you know?” Harry huffed and pushed Louis away, getting on his feet just to drop down on the couch. “Aw, Hazzabear. Don’t be like that,” Louis teasingly cooed sitting on the couch next to Harry. “I think it’s cute that you fall every time you see by arse. I know it’s a good arse, and I don’t blame you, but you’re going to end up really hurting yourself if you keep doing it.”

“Shut up, Lou,” Harry whined.

Louis was still laughing even after he put in the movie, after he made the popcorn, after he wrapped a blanket over both his shoulders and Harry’s, and after he found Harry’s hand in the popcorn bowl with his legs curled up under him and his body leaning into Harry’s. And when Harry kissed him during the sex scene between Jack and Rose, Louis was still mentally laughing and grinning against his boyfriend's’ lips.

*~*~*~*~*~*

“Help me!” Niall yelled, dragging Louis’ attention off of Harry and to the Irish lad instead.

Louis rolled his eyes, “Would ya give me a minute? Harry doesn’t know shit about what he’s doing right now.” Harry gave a noise of protest but didn’t argue since it’s the truth, that’s why Louis was at their dorm in the first place.

“I don’t know shit about this _either!_ ” Niall pursued.

“Why am I even helping you? I could be playing footie with Liam right now.”

“Because you love Harry and I and you want us to graduate like you did last year.” Niall smiled sweetly, tossing a football lazily in the air.

Louis huffed and went back to Harry’s textbook, explaining to him as if Louis was an expert now that he had graduated. The graduation was surely a shock to most of Louis’ classmates when Louis had pulled his freshman boyfriend on stage to kiss him. Since then, Louis had gotten a start with playing in the Doncaster Rovers- a job as a drama teacher on the side. Louis eventually wanted to just do football, but he needed a Plan B in case football didn’t work out. Harry remained in his dorm with Niall, deciding he didn’t want to leave the Irish boy even though Louis was ready to welcome Harry into his home with open arms. Liam and Zayn moved into a different flat next door, knowing Louis would want more privacy now that he was getting into a serious relationship as it had been almost two years now.

A football was launched at Louis’ head, “Louis! Come help me! Your boy toy can wait a sec!”

“Niall. Honestly.” Harry sighed, “Sorry,” he said to Louis.

Louis shrugged, “I have four little sisters. This doesn’t bother me anymore.”

“Lou!” Niall yelled again. “I will shove a pole up yer arse unless you get that wonderful thing over here!”

“Niall!” Harry exclaimed, appalled. But Louis laughed loudly, remembering when he and Harry first slept together and Harry’s hands had to be pulled away from Louis’ bum several times. Louis knew people sometimes found an arse like his sexy, but Harry was obsessed with it. The morning after they slept together the first time, Harry insisted on skipping his classes so they could spend the entire day being naked around Louis’ empty flat. Harry had also made Louis the perfect Yorkshire tea that morning, explaining that he had, in fact, added a little more sugar to make it perfect. Louis hated how perfect Harry was, but he also loved it- he loved Harry.

“Calm down, Harold,” Louis gripped Harry’s chin and made Harry look at him. “My arse can only be touched by you, baby.”

Harry went from appalled to thoroughly turned on in seconds. Not caring that Niall was still in the room and complaining about Louis giving all his attention to Harry, Louis leans forward and tackles Harry into a kiss. There was a soft sound of surprise from Harry, but then he wrapped his arms tightly around Louis neck and pulled the elder man on top of him. Harry made it a point to put both his big hands on Louis’ bum. Louis grinned against his mouth, humming contentedly and sliding his tongue through Harry’s soft lips. He tasted the pizza they had for lunch at their special little diner where they had their first date, where Louis started to be the real man in their relationship. Of course, Harry always denied that Louis was the man between them, but everyone knew that Louis was clearly the man and Harry was the woman that Louis tugged around and showed off.

It was evident in the way Louis wrapped an arm over Harry’s waist and dragged him into his side whenever they went out. Or when Louis would catch a girl or a guy staring at Harry and he would possessively kiss Harry until the younger man didn’t know where they were anymore. Then there was that time when Louis took Harry home with him to meet his mum in person. His mum had continuously fretted over Harry, telling him all about Louis’ childhood- especially about all the embarrassing stories. When Harry teased him that night in their hotel room, Louis had _wrecked_ Harry to show that he wasn’t that little boy anymore and that Harry shouldn’t be teasing Louis about something that happened almost fifteen years before then. Of course, Harry still teased but he paid for it every time he walked with the limp he was sporting for a week.

Niall protested for a total of seven seconds before he got up and left the room, grumbling about how he supposed this was how Harry felt when he brought his own men back to the room. Louis laughed against Harry’s mouth, straddling the boys’ waist, fingers dancing over Harry’s hips. Harry tangled his fingers in Louis’ hair, loving the sound that came from Louis just from the one action that also knocked Louis’ red beanie from his hair. Louis quickly started to undo the buttons of Harry’s shirt, all books shoved from the bed and completely forgotten.

*~*~*~*~*~*

“Why are we here?”

“Because I’m trying to make this romantic and you’re ruining it.”

“Lou, we’re at Uni.”

“Hazza, I’m very much aware of where we are but thanks for pointing it out anyway, lad.”

“Anytime, Boobear.”

Louis rolled his eyes, simply astounded with himself because how in the hell had he managed to put up with Harry for this long?

“Are you going to keep talking or can I inform you on why we’re here?”

“Talk away, Boobear. I love the sound of your voice.”

Louis wanted to both hit Harry and kiss him at the same time- two very different things that Louis was conflicted over. Deciding to let it slide this time, Louis shuffled around in his bag until he finally pulled out a notebook. He put it on the floor between them along with a red pen and a purple; he made sure the red was on his side, of course. Harry raised his eyebrows at the set up and then glanced around warily at stairwell he knew too well. The same one that he fell off of because of the view that is Louis Tomlinson and the same one Louis brought him two after five months of dating so Louis could tell him that he loved him. Being back there made Harry think there was something big that was about to happen, and he had quite a few idea about what he wanted to happen.

Nodding to the notebook between them, Louis said, “Open it.”

Harry opened the notebook to the first page and was slightly surprised to see a cartoon. It was a cartoon version of Harry laying at the foot of a few stairs with a cartoon Louis leaning over him; **_“oops” “hi”_ ** it said at the top. The next page had a cartoon Harry sitting in a booth at their cafe and across from cartoon Harry was cartoon Louis; _**“want to try?” “too bitter”**_ it said at the top. Harry found himself smiling as he turned to the next page. A cartoon Louis was laying on a bed, head propped up by his hand and a cartoon Harry was standing in front of a mirror, admiring the beanie he stole from cartoon Louis’ closet to put on his head; _**“it’s too big” “but it’s cute on you”**_ it said. He went through dozens of pages, reliving some of the smaller and then some of the larger moments he had with Louis over the three years they had been together. Then he came to the last page and this picture was different. This picture was a very detailed Harry was a hand over his mouth and tears streaming down his cheeks when a very detailed Louis was on one knee in front of him, a ring box in hand; two blank spots were at the top.

Before Harry could react, Louis took the notebook and used one blank space to write with his red pen: _**“Marry me, Sunshine?”**_ Harry choked on a laugh as tears started gathering in his eyes and he picked up his pen to scrawl a quick **_“Of course, Boobear”_** before he looked up and grinned through his body-rocking happy sobs while Louis slid a ring onto his finger. He didn’t stop to admire it, instead launching himself at Louis and attacking him in kisses, tangling his fingers into Louis’ hair and tasting his tears on his own mouth. Louis licked his lips, taking his tears into his mouth with his hands gently squeezing Harry’s sides, a silent promise.

“I love you,” Louis pulled back, pressing his forehead to Harry’s.

Harry choked out another happy sob, “I love you too. So, _so_ much, Lou.”

Louis grinned, “I’m so glad you fell down those stairs.”

“Thanks to your arse.”

“Of course. It all comes back to my arse.”

Harry chuckles, forcing his watery eyes to open and look back at Louis, who is fondly smiling back at him. “What would we have done if you didn’t have that arse?”

“Don’t worry,” Louis brushed some curls away from Harry’s eyes, the messy hair just as endearing as the first time he played with it. “I would’ve found you anyway,” he promises. He leans back in and kisses Harry until the deal is sealed, until that silent promise was set in watery eyes and breathy “ _I love you_ ”’s they barely managed to get out between each individual peck on the lips.


End file.
